


Guess what? I'm not a robot.

by mellodramatica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Song-inspired, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry meet at the dead of night and Harry realizes that Draco is only human, and has feelings and troubles like any other person.<br/>This is not smut or fluff, it's platonic, but I might continue from here on and make things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess what? I'm not a robot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here. I find that when I write a fanfic, I have to listen to a song that matches the story to make it come out the right way. This fanfic, as the title suggest, is heavily inspired by 'I am not a robot' by Marina and the Diamonds, as I find that the lyrics match Draco's character perfectly.  
> Have fun reading.

// You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable, you are not a robot

You're lovable, so lovable But you're just troubled //

It was one of those nights where Harry could barely sleep. It was his fourth year, and he was facing the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament in less than five days. However, he hadn't found any charm or spell that would help him breathe underwater, so he was sure he would severely go off, and this made him incredibly nervous once again. As he couldn't sleep anyway, he pulled out the Marauders' Map and whispered _"I_ _solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_. The Map revealed its magic, and Harry could now see all the dots of sleeping students and teachers.. and.. Draco Malfoy? The tiny dot titled Draco Malfoy was located right outside the castle, all alone, at the foot of the lake. What was he doing there? At that moment, Harry could've just said he didn't care and gone back to bed, or stared at the other dots for a while, but something about Malfoy sitting outside all alone at night oddly drew him into grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and checking it out.

// Can you teach me how to feel, real?

Can you turn my power on? //

He took his Marauder's Map with him under his Cloak as he crept out of the common room, where the Fat Lady asked "Who's this?", but Harry didn't care to answer as he silently spurted to the Entrance Hall. He crept out of the doors and into the night, where the Milky Way was more noticable than any other night- its light was enough to see to an extent, and Harry could now see the silvery moonlight-like gleam of Malfoy's blonde hair. Wondering how he was gonna explain what he was doing out there, he slowly made his way down to the lake and threw his Cloak off before Malfoy could see him do it. He tucked it under his robes as he strode forward, deciding to just tell Malfoy the truth, if he'd even bother to ask. When he was about 10 meters away, Malfoy jerked his head around and whispered "Potter..!". But, to Harry's surprise, it wasn't in his normal, sneering fashion, but rather just surprised. Harry stood still and saw Malfoy wipe his cheeks with his sleeves- had he been _crying?_  

"Been crying, Malfoy?" Harry said, but he too did it in a surprised rather than harsh way.

"It's none of your business- if you only came here to pick on me having feelings, you had better turn around right now and go to sleep." Draco replied, somewhat sharper now. But it made Harry think- the Malfoy he had always known, arrogant, proud, ignorant Malfoy, surely couldn't be the only side of him. After all, he was human, and had feelings, too. And maybe- maybe he was troubled, like any other human could be, or maybe even more than most other people, maybe his carelessness was just a façade to hide the feelings he didn't want to share... A wave of sympathy suddenly came over Harry with the realization that Malfoy wasn't as heartless as he seemed. Of course, Harry could've realized this way earlier, but he just didn't really think that somebody as arrogant, bratty and rich as Malfoy could be troubled as well.

"I didn't come here just to pick on you." Harry replied after a few seconds.

"Then what did you even come here for?"

"I-er- was going for a night's stroll, because I can't sleep."

"Why can't you? Because of the proximity of the Second Task?"

"Well, yeah, to be honest. I-" but Harry broke off his sentence, not expecting Malfoy to open up and say what made him come out here and cry.

"You what?" unfortunately Malfoy had heard his stutter.

"Nothing,"

"You want to know why I'm here, don't you?" How could Malfoy see right through him so fast?

"Well- yeah, that is, if you'd want to tell me.." Malfoy stayed silent for a moment, just looking at Harry, who was still awkwardly standing ten meters away from him, then said: "Well, if we're breaking the ice temporarily anyway, you'd better sit down as well." he patted the patch of grass right next to him. Harry crossed the ten meters and sat down where Malfoy had told him to.

"I'm ready whenever you are." he said, and looked at the gently rippling reflection of the night sky on the surface of the ink black lake.

"The reason- it's pretty stupid, you'd probably laugh anyway-" was that yet another emotion that Malfoy never showed- _embarassement?_ Harry, surprised by the breaking down of Malfoy's façade, looked back at him and said: "I promise- I won't laugh, whatever it is."

"If you do, I'll never forgive you. Anyhow, I er- came here to think things over, because I'm confused, and things have been going on with my parents, and I don't want to saddle them up with even more crap, and- why am I telling you so much? Aren't we supposed to hate each other anyway?" He spoke so quickly that Harry had to do his best to process it.

"Well, this whole enemy thing.. I mean, you hate me and you make me hate you, but I don't like hating people and I think it's kind of pointless to make me hate you for no reason in particular."

"I- you're right, I don't really know why I do it anymore.. Potter-" he inhaled sharply- "Harry, I don't actually hate you."

"You.. don't?" Harry said, in utter shock because Malfoy had just called him Harry.

"I don't, and I have a heck of a hard time hiding it from my friends, who aren't even really my friends, which results into me overdoing it to prove my hate for you, think of the badges.."

"So- that was all just because you were _concealing that you like me?_ " 

"I guess so?"

"Er.. Okay, that's quite a lot to take in at once. See, I can forgive you for acting like you hate me, but it's harder to forgive you for constantly bullying my friends and aiming to get Hagrid sacked, and stuff like that.."

"But this is exactly why I can't hate you, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends, you protect them and stand up for them, and I just wish I could be like that, but I, unlike you, am selfish.." To Harry, this sounded more like a love confession than a friendship one. He went slightly hot, and replied: "Well of course I would, my father died to protect my mother and me, and my mother died trying to save me, so it's only natural that I'd sacrifice myself for the people I love.."

"That's- that's beautiful. Okay. I don't care if you forgive me or not, just know that whatever I do, I'll stop hating on you and your friends, and maybe things can change between us, maybe I can change.."

"Wow. I never thought I'd live to hear you say such a thing.. Well, I'll trust you on this one, Malfoy- Draco." The atmosphere lightened up as Draco slightly laughed, and Harry followed, looking down. Draco was, however, looking at Harry. The latter looked up at the sky and, to lighten up the topic, "Beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure is.." Draco said, and Harry found that he was looking at him instead of at the night sky, and- why the hell was he blushing?

"So.. Aren't you gonna ask what I'm confused about?" Draco said after a while.

"Should I know?"

"Well, since the confession's been done already, I might as well throw in another one.. I'm confused about my se- sex-" he couldn't quite say it- "sexuality. There you have it. If you laugh or tell anyone, I'll take back all I've said this night."

"No.. No, why would I laugh? There's nothing wrong or funny about that.. Shouldn't you come out sometime, then?"

"Yeah, the thing is that I'm _confused_ \- I'm not exactly sure yet, so it's better to wait 'till I am, isn't it?"

"Yeah.. That's true. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Harry promised. "Pinky swear?" Draco said, and laughed at the childish reference. Harry smiled too. "Well.. sure." He raised his hand and wrapped his pinky around Draco's pleasantly warm one, and they shook their hands. And for the first time, Harry looked Draco in the eyes, and they genuinely smiled at each other, right there at the foot of the lake, under a tree, with the stars above their heads, at about 3 AM in the morning. There, at that exact moment, something beautiful had started blossoming.


End file.
